Burning hatred
by FloralDredgeLines
Summary: OMG 384 characters just ain't enough but here goes. PERCY GETS BETRAYED BY ANNABETH ALMOST DIES AND STUFF HAPPENS! Rated Teen cuz I'm a teen and I like to put swearing in my stories sometimes. I'm not going to write "don't read if you don't like it" or something like that because I know you guys don't care.


I was practicing my elemental abilities setting the forest on fire and drenching it in water to silence the roaring flames. Ashes were present throughout the woods, lines of blackness and cracked trees. I would never do this if I couldn't fix it, gods Demeter would have killed me. Katie was leaning against the only untouched tree in the forest.

"Just take a nap for a bit," she yawned "you've been at this for hours!"

I sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice." I dropped my sword and extinguishing the remaining embers, before allowing the bored daughter of Demeter to wrap it up. Within minutes the forest was just as it was prior to my training. I took a sip of the Gatorade bottle I had in my backpack and shoved my hands in my pocket. Normally Anaklusmos would have returned to my worn out jean pockets by now but I let it sit in the forest for a bit.

"Kay lets head back," I stared at her; her blond hair was tied into a braid. She wore a simple yet elegant green dress with a floral pattern covering the stich lines.

She smiled.

* * *

*Flashback*

I sidestepped and jabbered under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

Came out of almost nowhere, and took out her dagger.

"Annabeth," instead of Kronos saying it, Luke did "just kill him now, it doesn't matter."

Kronos held me now using time and Annabeth just stood there silently. "Anna—" she just rushed at me with her dagger aiming for my throat. I whirled over to my side causing Annabeth to slam in the ground meters away from the fissure. I was shocked. Was the blond haired girl I knew and trust for years actually a traitor? I'd known her for years but Luke. They survived for years on the run with… with Thalia. Was she also a traitor—?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted but a quick slash at my head from a Scythe. And the jab aimed for my heart from the other side of the Scythe. He went for quick stabs right at my face. He fought with incredible speed but I was ready for it. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, right, left. He was attacking almost randomly; he clearly was not at full strength.

Annabeth lunged at me, this time more decisive but she was clearly angry. I did what she least expected me to do. I lunged at her, knocking her dagger away before freezing her against one of the marble pillars.

I quickly turned my attention back to Kronos. I knew I couldn't defeat him, the best thing I could do was stall till the Olympians came. I started to attack him with torrents of freezing water. The freezing part wasn't going to do much considering the fact that's he's Kronos. He spun his Scythe deflecting most of the water. I kept up the barrage but I was getting tried fast. It was working but I could do this for another 5 minutes max but that was it. I had to change tactics.

I could somehow sense Typhon was defeated. I could sit on my father's throne again but that wouldn't work. He would kill me before I even got close. I was tired he wasn't. At this rate I was pretty much screwed. He slowed down time again, I tried to swing Anaklusmos at him but it was useless. Lightning shot from behind me distracting Kronos, it was Thalia. So she wasn't a traitor in fact she saved my life. But this wasn't a movie; we weren't going to defeat him with the power of friendship. No, we were now both about to die.

The gods bursted in yelling and screaming before attacking Kronos.

* * *

There was huge celebration after this, but I was in no mood to party. I was angry, sad, heartbroken and above all tired. I could see Hestia tending to a rapidly growing fire.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," I apologized.

"No, it's alright," she smiled "have a seat." She gestured to a seat right beside her. "I've seen the nobility you possess and I believe you do have a good heart. That is why I would like to ask you, if you would like to be my champion."

"I-"

"You don't have to…" she trailed on.

"No!" I said too loudly "no, it's… its ok I'd love too."

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey sorry, this chapter was REALLY short but its just the prologue so bare with me. I'll have a nother up tomorrow promise.


End file.
